Toshi Yoshida
Character Toshi Yoshida (born June 17, 1990) is a student at Pearl Bailey High School, and is one of Steve's friends. Toshi can understand English, but can only speak Japanese and Russian. His sister, Akiko, and his mother and father speak English so it is unknown why Toshi cannot. There is a possible reason that he does know how to speak English, but he can make insults that his friends will not know about so he prefers Japenese. Toshi is also observant enough to notice that Steve's "uncle" Roger is an alien in disguise. Toshi also has a foot fetish Family Akiko Yoshida Akiko Yoshida is Toshi's sister. She sometimes translates for him. In the episode "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" it is reveiled that Toshi is very overprotective of her, which Steve convinces him to stop doing. Mrs. Yoshida Mrs. Yoshida is Toshi's mother. She speaks perfect English, yet Stan and Francine can't understand her. In "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" she wants Toshi to wear a samurai costume to celebrate his heritage. Mr. Yoshida Mr. Yoshida is Toshi's father. He was only seen once breifly in "May The Best Stan Win." Friends Steve Smith Steve Smith is Toshi's best friend as Toshi told Steve he was his favorite in License to Till. In Weiner Of Our Discontent, Steve was goofing around with Toshi's chopsticks, which were made from the femurs of his grandmother. Toshi felt so offended by this that he challenged Steve to a hot-dog eating contest in order to determine which of them would switch lunch periods. Snot Lonstein In License To Till, Toshi was noticably offended when he overheard Snot tell Steve that they were"best of the best of the best" friends. In A Pinata Named Desire, Snot became irritated with Toshi always speaking Japanese, so Snot slapped him and said "learn English!" Toshi responed with "eat...my...bowls!" That probably wasn't quite what he meant, but at least he tried. Barry Robinson Romantic and Sexual Encounters In Of Ice and Men, Toshi woos a Russian mail-order bride in her native language. Facts about Toshi *Toshi and his friends take part in annual B.F. weekends *Toshi is haunted by the ghost of a 12th Century Shogun warrior named Minamoto *Toshi undressed Hayley when she was put in the goo, and he didn't do it gently *Toshi will be smooth for life *Toshi has killed for both honor and pleasure *Toshi built a rocket and named it Ponzo *Toshi's parents have a sex doll in their closet *Toshi has played in the bands Steve & The Asstones and Krispy Kreme McDonald's Jamtastic Rollerboogie Prawn Experience *Toshi is holding out for an Edo Faire in Langley Falls *Toshi once instructed his younger sister Akiko to show more leg Episode Appearances *Pilot *Threat Levels *Francine's Flashback *All About Steve *Star Trek *Finances With Wolves *Helping Handis *Failure is not a Factory Installed Option *Dungeons and Wagons *American Dream Factory *The Magnifacent Steven *Big Trouble in Little Langley *The 42 Year Old Virgin *Red October Sky *1600 Candles *Escape From Pearl Bailey *Phantom of the Telethon *Chimdale *Bar Mitzvah Hustle *Every Which Way But Lose *Weiner of Our Discontent *Daddy Queerest *Brains, Brains and Automobiles *Moon Over Isla Island *Home Adrone *Man in the Moonbounce *G-String Circus *Don't Look A Smith Horse in the Mouth *May The Best Stan Win *Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls *A Pineta Named Desire *You Debt Your Life *Licence to Till *Jenny Fromdabloc *Homewrecker Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-14 at 11.34.10 AM.png|Young Toshi. 01_10_all_abou.jpg steve-and-friends-american-dad-10134754-653-367-1.jpg|Toshi as "Data" from "The Goonies". Category:Characters Category:Childeren Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers